sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Fleming Joins the Sith
---- Crew Commons -I2SD Predator-''' The Crew Deck is significantly wider than any other section of the ship. This is mainly due to the enormous amount of personnel passing through on their way to their duty stations or to socialize with their crewmates when they are off-duty. Staggered at regular intervals along the starboard wall are small, gunmetal gray doors that lead into modular officers' quarters established to house four junior officers a piece. On the opposite side of the hallway are a number of recreational facilities offered to off-duty officers and crew. Picturesque in their polished white armor, several patrols of stormtroopers roam the commons to maintain order. Real Objects: :Lynae :Tyler Korynn Fleming steps out of the stateroom provided for him, and walks toward one of the portholes overlooking the asteroid field surrounding HIMS Predator. While a 'proper uniform' has been provided for him, he hasn't put it on. Not yet. The ISB Sector Director still has much to consider... much to learn. If it weren't for the quintessential trump card named 'Vadim', he might not be swayed at all. With a pinched crease to his eyes, he steps over to the porthole and leans forward, staring out the window with a hawklike stare. The close proximity of an asteroid passing does nothing to him. Standing near one of the portholes overlooking the asteroid field, Lynae is silently observing both the crew and the droids that seem to take the bulk of the work out of human hands. Having tucked herself away into as much shadow as possible to be both unobtrusive and to allow herself more time to contemplate, she observes the arrival of Fleming with slightly narrowed eyes. It is not a look of anger that she wears, but one of even more profound curiosity and it is this curiosity that compels her to speak, "I find myself surprised to see you, Director Fleming, here at the end - or perhaps the beginning? - of all things." ---- '''Lynae Raven black hair is cut in a short hairstyle that feathers back from her face in a layered look that is oddly flattering to her sharp profile. Cobalt blue eyes that survey the world with a steady, direct gaze, and are set beneath arched eyebrows. Full lips curve either in a generous smile or frown with concentration below a rather patrician nose. Slightly above average height for a woman she is 5'8" slender with a wiry build that conveys a sense of strength and grace. A pale, but faintly golden, tan warms her coloring and giving her a healthy glow despite the fact that her eyes often hold a very serious look. Clasped tightly around her left wrist is a band of brushed durasteel with tiny print. Devoid of any other jewelry or markings of any sort, the bracelet stands out as unusual sort of decoration, though the printing only conveys the fact that the wearer is allergic to Bacta. A thin line of scar tissue encircles her left wrist, appearing fresh and newly healed. Dressed simply in a light blue button down shirt that is tailored to her slender form, the shirt is of a soft material; threads of silver are interwoven with the light blue to add a bit of a contrast to the overall hue. The shirt tucks into a pair of black pants that are, in turn, tugged down over a pair of ankle-high boots that lend another two inches to her overall height. A lightweight jacket is slung over one shoulder, or tied around her waist. ---- Lynae's voice causes Korynn to startle, but only in the slightest of ways. There's a sharp inhalation, but his hunched posture changes not. He was prepared to encounter her, as much as he could be. Dareus and his crew had left him well enough alone for some time. After a few silent moments, dreadfully silent, he begins to speak. "I am not." His words are slow, quiet, but spoken with as much poise as ever. "Captain Dareus informed me of your... presence." All the while, he never looks away from the porthole, his reflection showing a dark, brooding expression. "You as well are trying to make sense of this, I presume?" A faint smile forms on Lynae's face, her eyes shining a clear and cold blue as she continues to study Fleming, reading not just what he says but how he says it, his body language, and every unique nuance no matter how subtle. For she does, after all, know him well enough to at least read some of the surface. "Most gracious of him," she murmurs in a mile done of voice. "To alert you, that is, of my... presence. As to trying to make sense of this, I have already done so. It's fairly easy to comprehend, and from what I've gathered about the general objectives, they are ones of expediency and efficiency. Leave the politics and the soothe saying to those who have the patience and the... temperament for it. That was never my forte anyway," she adds, remaining in place and not morning more than enough to speak. "There are many things to make sense of aren't there?" A voice echoes down the hall, as the black-cloaked figure of Darth Malign seems to just appear stepping out of the shadows, his voluminous cloak seems to flow from the darkness across the corridor. His boots just now making a sound as he closes the very small gap between him and the pair talking, his dark presence bleeds out like a cold breeze running through and the few guards watching doors seem to disappear all together, "There is a lot of apprehension here-" he breaths in deeply, "-yes so much hate." He chuckles lightly pulling a cigarette from inside his cloak and placing it in his mouth, "Fate has a way of bringing beings back together again." ---- Tyler Tyler is an older man by his looks hardened by a galaxy that has been in war for the duration of his entire life. His flesh is rough like any spacer he has spent a lot in strange and extreme climates, but isn't tired and leathery like any older humans rather he enjoys a happy medium between young and old, commonly referred to as middle aged. His eyes are a stark contrast to most famous beings in the galaxy, being dark. A pair of hazel irises speckled with a light gold and powerful black coals for pupils that take up the majority of his eye color giving him a deep and empty stare. His skin is tanned like any would be laborer on the arms, neck, and face, a clever oxymoron to someone that doesn't look anything like a farmer with a regal face that has high cheek bones and a solid chin. Covering his head is a mop of shaggy black hair, that is medium length running down to the point where his shoulders meet his neck, with some white streaks running through it to offer some diversity and color to his age. His face is covered in similar colored, rough stubble that shows its age with some white in it as well. He stands at around 1.78 meters and his weight is appropriate for his height. He is dressed in clothing that meets the functionality of his duties as a spacer. A black button up over a black shirt, tucked into a pair of black pants, held to his waist by a black nerf-hide belt with a silver buckler. Strapped to his left hip was a low-slung holster housing a heavy blaster pistol and above it to his belt another object, a foot long metallic cylinder. His boots are rugged, black, leathery and defiantly showing their age. The suns of many worlds have seen through any lotions or agents applied to them as they are cracking and weak around the joint areas from over use. They are held on by a pair of pristine silver straps, housing the archaic spurs known only to worlds with the frontier. Over the entire ensemble is a black long coat, made of a thick durafiber capable of acting as an all temperature cloak, and no doubt resistant to the elements. Virtual Objects: :Sith Sword :Lightsaber Korynn is utterly silent to Lynae's words. He has nothing to say to her, not yet. However, he is finished with hiding his expressions. He'd always done it... it came with the territory of an interrogator. There's little use for that here. Perhaps at first, before he'd had the time to analyze all that had been revealed to him, but not now. Not even to Lynae. The presence of Darth Malign shakes him, and he turns away from the porthole, straightening, and facing the man with a respectful bow of his head. "M'lord." The dark presence triggers something inside of him... his deep fears of failure... the bitter anger that's grown inside of him like a sickly monster. "Captain Dareus tells me our great Emperor stands behind what is going on here?" Normally, his questions do not sound like questions. This one, however... most definitely does. Where Korynn is shaken into allowing enough of his composure to slip to reveal the bitter anger within, enough to ask a question in the form of a question, Malign's statement serves to allow Lynae take fall back even further. Where the hint of apprehension and anger were readily apparent she becomes even more cold, more dispassionate, a fine line of empty neutrality as her words are spoken in a voice that is the epitome of politeness. "Fate is how man rationalizes the unknown. It is the crutch we use when we cannot understand that which unfolds around us. The shield between ourselves and the dark of night, and the fear of the unknown in that darkness." Her gaze never once lifts from Fleming, "What bothers you the most, Fleming; that you were unaware of the movement or that you did not predict it accurately enough?" Korynn's head jerks toward Lynae. "Shut your mouth, traitor! If I was poor at my duties, he would not have stayed my hand before it pulled the trigger." He brings his hand up and makes a gun-motion toward his neck. Lynae allows the coldest of smiles to curve her lips upwards, her eyes faintly sparkling with amusement, "Such emotion, Fleming. Be careful that you do not let them control you. After all, an emotional interrogator is one who makes... mistakes. Gets sloppy. Misses things." Malign listens for a few moments not just to what is being said but to the very essence of the air around those present. His hazel eyes turn to stare at Korynn dispassionately, "Are you suggesting, Director, that I do not have the best interest of our Emperor in mind when I act?" he perks a brow his features show displeasure, "Am I not Malign? A name given to me by my Master? Am I not the one who pulled the Empire from the shadows for Vadim and gave him a throne worth ruling?" His features twist and his voice booms, "DO NOT EVER QUESTION MY MOTIVES DIRECTOR!" He doesn't give room for Lynae's comments either. "Fate, fate is something I see through every moment I walk. With the Force as my guide THERE IS NO UNKNOWN!" He growls, "All things are illuminated through the infinite perceptions of the Sith. Fate brought us here and I am the author and weaver of fate. As the Emperor spins mine, I control yours. Your bickering will result in your prompt deaths." His essence seems to darken and harden, "Enough of this." He growls, "The only reason either you have lived any days beyond our first meetings is because I have use for you." Korynn's face grows pale when Malign grows angry with him. His head snaps back from Lynae to face Malign, but out of respect, he doesn't look away. His lower lip quivers for a moment, but then he snaps back into place, and bows his head deeply. "My Lord. Never again." He didn't mean to question the Sith Lord's motives... but there is no sense or honor in challenging his perceptions. That is not the role of a servant to the Emperor. It begins to dawn on him, rather swiftly, that Malign is essentially the Emperor's Right Hand. The fear and anger in him is then suddenly stilled by the honor of being called here. His head slowly rises, his eyes and expression now sublimely drawn back into its traditional, controlled nature. Lynae studies Fleming as Malign speaks, her gaze heavy with silent contemplation and only shifts towards Malign when he addresses her again. A fine thread of fear runs through her finally, not something she encounters on a regular basis. The realization that she fears what Fleming would do to her in punishment is worse than her fear of Malign. That snippet of logic leading to the belief that Malign would simply kill her, and that Fleming would make it last for days is enough to make her straighten ever so slightly and a slow nod of acquiescence is directed to Malign. Once everyone seems back in order a certain level of fear is in place the Sith nods and turns toward the turbolift. "Now that everything is in order, I am going to need you both to come with me." He says darkly as a pair of droids march up behind them with blasters trained into their backs, "I have much to show you and will not accept any objections." Malign turns abruptly away from them and begins marching toward the turbolift with a few rapid strides, the doors hissing open he gestures, "Please everyone aboard." Korynn strides forward without a word. To him, honor is silence. The fear within him drives him as much as the honor to be brought here. Honor is natural to a man so dedicated to the Emperor... fear is natural for a man whose life now hangs by a string. Self-preservation forged into years of learning time and place, and the absolute certainty of when to keep her mouth shut is Lynae's saving grace. As much as she is loath to get into the turbolift alongside Fleming, the droids with blasters are very persuasive in that silently menacing sort of way to add emphasis to Malign's 'request'. She crosses the distance from near the viewport into the turbolift without making a sound or gesture out of place, patently shifting her gaze away from Fleming for the moment as she steps into the lift. ---- 'Sith Meditation Chamber - I2SD Predator -' A dark room with little light except from a large viewport that makes up the back wall allowing occupants to see into space from the rear portion of the bridge. The hull plates here are obsidian black and it is a small walkway that leads to a center circle with an altar in the middle, the black altar is covered with a script written in the language of the Sith, an ancient text that few can read. It is of a rectangular design and each corner is carved to resemble a ornate figure with its arms over its head as if supporting the top of the altar. The room is massive, with a vaulted ceiling its true dimensions are concealed behind a veil of darkness. A pair of guards stands by the door. Of particular notice, circling the altar are two massive circles one inside the other. And inside each loop are smaller circles, apparently signals for certain people to stand. Where there is no platting, a massive grove of tall flowers stand and sway in an unseen wind they are fill the room as far as the eyes of any normal human can see into the darkness and those who can see easily in the dark would realize they fill the room. These flowers seem to react to the presence of any being and seem to watch them as they move their flowering parts twisting with movement. Real Objects: :Lynae :Tyler Malign leads his guest into the inner sanctum of the Sith Order. His cloak flows behind him as the doors to the meditation chamber slide open with barely a sound and he strides into the frigid and dark room beyond. The only light within coming from the stars outside a massive viewport filling the entire back wall, the Sith strides forward and rubs his hand across the altar as he touches it the flowers around the room rustle with unease. "Yes" he whispers, "they feel it too." He chuckles turning to watch Korynn and Lynae be escorted just into the door and then the droids leave them alone with the Sith, the doors seal behind them. "The Galaxy is a place of wonder, mystery, secrets. These secrets go back thousands of years and have keys or the essence of such to answer problems of the day." Malign gestures for the pair to move forward, "This is the sanctuary of the Sith where our plans are made and then decided upon. The place where commanders and very capable advisors step forward to help make decisions that better serve our Emperor." He gestures as a massive holographic projector rises and the alter opens to allow it to emit a map of the galaxy in a faint blue spilling out around the room. Emerging from the lift, Lynae follows along behind Malign and pauses ever so briefly before continuing through the blast doors into the waiting room beyond. The cold of the room is a sufficient change in temperature from the air in the corridor to feel like a slap in the face. Her eyes sweep over the room, probing the darkness and the shadows, eyes straining to see what cannot be seen, the imagination filling in the blanks inadequately. She tracks Malign's movements around the room, her gaze flicking briefly over the altar before she freezes at the sight of the flowers. Wariness settles in her eyes at that point, exotic disease creation and treatment, after all, led her to years of study in botany and in depth research of flora and fauna. The fact that the flowers seem to respond to the movement of Malign only makes her more wary, nearly biting her tongue with the effort to keep her mouth shut. She manages to conceal the jump of surprise when the holographic projector rises followed by a map of the galaxy that immediately catches her attention. "Now this would be ideal for tactical training," she says in a voice that holds just a touch of eagerness. Upon stepping into the room, it takes a few seconds for Korynn's eyes to adjust to the dark. The flowers draw his attention first, and he watches them keenly and with interest. His fascination with the dangerous and deadly species of the galaxy has grown in recent months, and his imagination about what exactly these are used for is piqued, until Malign speaks. He moves forward as beckoned, his footsteps falling quietly... perhaps, somehow, even more quiet than he would have expected. Soon he realizes it is due to the pounding of blood in his ears, as the unearthly chill in the room pervades his soul. He remains silent... an observer discovering his new fate. The map zooms in on the system the ship had jumped into, leading Lynae and Korynn into the middle of the Sith's plans. As the map zooms the ship seems to turn as a world outside becomes visible, a desolate room that looks to be little more than a broken world with an atmosphere clinging to its broken features. The Sith watches from the viewport as the world is shown the holographic display with a single word: "Cochran." "From the ashes of broken worlds we build a new order and a new beginning for our galaxy," Malign declares. The holographic display zooms in further to show a facility being built underneath the surface. A massive complex capable of military level productions, "A future for the Sith and our Emperor is here." He gestures toward it turning with his cloak moving dramatically with his rapid movements. "Captain Dareus, Captain Vichten are just two men, operating to serve me and the Emperor here. We have a dangerous mission. You two have the expertise that I will need for further research and exploration." He gestures toward the flowers, "These specimens for example. Found on a broken world in the outer rim, forgotten, they are of Sith origin, and sentient." He chuckles lightly, "And I can modify them to use any poisons I like. On other worlds hidden in our galaxy are millions of secrets we will discover and bring order to the galaxy once again." A strange expression drifts across Lynae's face, pride mixed with solemn duty, scientific calculation and narrow eyed speculation. Her lips part to make a statement but she stops herself, again, as Malign continues. "The perfect assassination weapons," she finally says in a low voice. Her attention is not on Malign again, instead studying the flowers, "Tailor the position to the specific physiology of the target and simply have them delivered. They bloom at the right time, spores releasing the poison and it's immediately... " Her voice trails off and she takes a half step in the direction of the flowers, her thoughts clearly leaping ahead, hauling herself up short by sheer willpower. "My apologies," she says stiffly, inclining her head towards Malign, "I did not mean to presume your intentions with the specimens. Sentient, you said?" Korynn clasps his hands behind his back while his eyes alight onto the holographic display. A curious eyebrow is perked at the subject of Cochran and its uses, and a slightly amused grin tugs further at his mouth at the thought of turning one of Kreldin's most famed massacres into a tool of the Emperor’s. The poetic justice tickles Korynn's malicious side. However, Lynae's words draw him back to the flowers as well, swirling in thought with Malign's pronouncement of their uses. "Fascinating," he says, his quiet Coruscanti voice nearly trembling. All thought of Lynae as a traitor dashed aside, all doubt as to the will of Malign and the Emperor crushed. "And this is merely an example." He says it out loud solely for the purpose of acknowledging that he believes in it... that he has faith in this power. The Sith nods, "The worlds we must explore will have hidden dangers just like these." He says quietly stepping forward and running his fingers across the pedals of one of the flowers, it visibly draws closer to him as he smiles, "These flowers are particularly deadly." He says gesturing to Lynae, as one turns and seems to fire something at her. Instead of piercing her skin it impacts lightly on the plating before her, "These flowers fire poison barbs." He chuckles lightly stepping away from it, "The archives called them Sith dart flowers." He shrugs, "Soon we will discover far more interesting and terrifying things. In the unknown places in this galaxy, I need both you to aid me in these endeavors." He smiles, "Help me serve the Emperor, the ultimate insult to Danik Kreldin, a secret organization that works for Vadim and supports his regime rather than works against it." Longing cuts through Lynae like a knife, slicing through her so careful composure and cool intellect. The look on her face could only be described as something akin to love as she stares at the Sith dart flowers. Not the sort of expression that she wears comfortably, and it's with visible discomfort that she battles it back and blinks repeatedly, running one hand over her face. To have her thoughts turn so easily to death and destruction is merely one indicator of how far her steps have taken her from the course she'd once thought to be her future. Her hand shakes ever so slightly, a faint tremor that's visible only to her eyes, her hand curling into a fist and tucked against her side as she composes herself again. "You have my loyalty, my Lord." It took nothing for Korynn to agree. Long ago, seeds were planted to secure his loyalty to the Emperor, even above the Empire. Without an Emperor, there is no Empire. Danik Kreldin's treachery was the water that threw those seeds into a full bloom. Sadly, his loyalty to the Emperor in that moment produced what could be his biggest obstacle in joining with Malign so willingly... Dareus and Lynae. It is with a resolute tightening of his jaw when Korynn decides that he will not let such things hold him back from his now-sworn duty to the Emperor. The curious flowers do not draw his attention in the way that they do Lynae... he will study them when the time comes. Ever calculating he is. Now, he calculates how to overcome what stands in the way of his duty... and in that moment he turns his dark eyes upon Lynae. "This is when you prove that which was sworn," he says, in a solid, unwavering, yet characteristically subtle timbre of voice. His dark eyes flash with something akin to skillfully bridled tenacity. The room darkens as the holographic projector disappears, and then grows darker still as the main viewport behind the Sith is obscured by a long blast door that slams shut with a loud and vibrating thud, covering the room in total darkness. The sound of Malign's boots can be heard as he moves toward from the pair, "Excellent, Director Fleming, you are a fine addition to our organization. Of course Madam Cassius is still undecided. She is reluctant to join the order." He hisses, "Something in her mind holds her back." As he says that last point surface lights around the room activate shining a extremely faint red light into the room, it illuminates Malign's features as he stands looking Lynae face to face maybe no more than a few centimeters apart. "I have shown you everything I have to offer, what keeps you from committing?" he whispers, leaning forward, catching a scent in the Force of her aura. His cloak billows around the former Commodore as the Sith attempts to look deeper into the situation, "I do not beg, Lynae, I am a Dark Lord. I command. What weighs you down? What makes you afraid and hesitant? What drove you to the Caspian Democratic Union? The people in this room once considered you friend, you have a very rare opportunity to regain your honor." Korynn's silence is once again a sign of respect to Malign... and a subtle attempt to further the pressure being put on Lynae. He turns toward her fully, watching with a clipped demeanor. Lynae rounds on Korynn suddenly. "It was swear or die, Korynn. I returned with the clear thought that I was going to be executed, and realized - after hanging up like some sort of obscene decoration - that I wasn't ready to die. It was swear or die, and I swore, what choice was there? Die, like Loki?" she demands and turns abruptly to face Malign, finding him already invading her personal space to the point that it's only stiff necked pride that keeps her from retreating that step to a position that would serve her so visible preference for not having her personal space invaded. Her gaze meets his after a moment of struggling to avoid doing so, "You have offered me everything," she agrees without argument, nodding as well to back up her words. "I won't argue that, because it's true. The chance to come home. To be useful again." She cuts herself off, straightening slightly, drawing herself up to her full height. "I returned to Caspar only to deliver Dareus back to his intended bride, as he was not capable of traveling on his own. It was expedient to remain there while finding a surgeon capable of performing the procedure necessary to remove the device that was destroying my cardiac tissue rather handily." She casts a brief sidelong glance at Fleming at that point. "I am not afraid, for the only thing I fear is dying of old age. I have never, ever feared dying in combat. I have long thought that I would not grow old enough to face the shame of retiring and being sent off to some dusty desk job." She shakes her head again, slowly, a measured gesture from side to side, "I do not fear. And I do not require anyone to beg, least of all you, Lord Malign. What holds me from saying yes is the weight of blood already on my hands." She finally forces the words out. "And the blood that I can see that will be added too it. I know, oh I KNOW, that while Axel speaks of the chaos and the disruption his activities will cause, more deaths will follow. This fleet, so... the epitome of the ultimate war machine, brings more death. Do you know what it's like to fight the instinct to paint a room with the blood of your enemies? To want to watch it slide down the walls, to know how to dismember someone down to their smallest joints, the art of keeping them ALIVE as long as possible?" A strangled laugh escapes Lynae and she does take a step back, covering her mouth with that one hand to stop the sound, her heart hammering. She breathes heavily, her eyes holding the thoughts that run through her mind, "I swore... to save lives. Not take them. And my hands are turned, are attuned, to breaking and... manipulating. What Fleming does is art, what I can do is mere butchery. That.. that is what gives me pause." Lynae’s challenge of Korynn’s words is met with little more than a cold stare from the ISB Director. Malign doesn't budge. He stays within Lynae's space, not allowing her any retreat. His cloak blows around her, cloaking them both in shadow. His aura was rigid and cold as he listened to the woman, a gloved hand moving up from within the shadows of his cloak. Was he going to kill her now? No, a single hand clasps on her shoulder and he simply answers, "Yes." He chuckles lightly, "I know how you feel." He says darkly, "The military is a double edged sword capable of making or breaking the peace. The Sith are a counter balance on a galactic scale with the Jedi. We are opposing viewpoints, but one doesn't wish life and the other death, no it is much more complicated. The war around us is a war of ideas. The war within your heart is very much the same. The simple question: why we fight? It bleeds all over you, I can smell it." He takes a deep breath. His hazel eyes darken. "Millions know my old identity, Tyler Damion. Few respect my new one, Darth Malign. People hold faith that I am the old me." He says darkly, "But the old me ran from his life and his duty, was afraid of the galaxy, and tried to drink himself into oblivion. Darth Malign is a foundation, a powerful presence unbending, unrelenting in his duties to his Emperor. No matter the cost, I will make this galaxy bend to the will of Vadim, and with it will become the Pax Imperia, and let there be a thousand years of peace." The Sith smirks, "But before peace there must be war, the enemies of our Empire are massing into one they are preparing to attack. They will not worry so much about their collateral damage as they try to go one world by one world to eradicate our ideas. It isn't about our borders it is about what we believe in. The concept of order, our concept of government, our religions are no good for them, our people, our citizens are nothing to them." Malign shakes his head. "They want to put the Empire on trial and bring it down, and only see us as a evil force brushing through the galaxy, they do not see we have families, reasons, beliefs, standards." He chuckles, "No, Lynae, and you've let them poison your mind." He clinches lightly on her shoulder, "The Jedi, my sister Johanna, have gotten into your mind and laid a dangerous seed, a seed of doubt, that is not the Imperial officer I saw standing on the bridge of a destroyer willing to sacrifice herself and her crew for order and Emperor. This Lynae is a coward, confused lies. Come let me set you free of these burdens." Lynae flinches when Malign closes the distance, however minute it was, and places his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes stare into his face, into the darkness, barely noticing when his hand tightens on her shoulder briefly. "What do I become, when you free me of these burdens? What do I become when it is not my will but yours that stays my hand? What do I become when it is not my will but yours that casts aside these doubts? What do I become when I take more lives than I ever could have saved?" are her asked questions, each one softly spoken, a bare breath of sound. "Johanna demanded that I see the truth of my own words, and you demand that I see the truth of my own heart. The heart is not easy to navigate, Lord Malign. I have to follow you with not just all of my loyalty, but all of my heart, and before I can do that I have to know for certain which way it calls me. I find it deeply .. deeply disturbing to allow my heart to even get a vote, but it demands it." A bitter smile faintly crosses her face, "Give me the leave to settle that one last... thing, and I will give you your answer." "What will you become?" Malign perks a brow and shrugs, "I cannot answer these things." he releases the woman from his grip and takes a single step back, "Logic, your weapon of choice seems blunted for these sorts of discussions, doesn't it?" The Sith laughs loudly as it echoes across the darkness, and results an unsettling ruffle from the Sith dart flowers. "If you want to know though, I will tell you. When your chains are broken, Cassius, when you are set free, you will be-" he smiles darkly, "-human." He shrugs, "Is that so terrible? Is it so cruel to realize that you are weak, mortal, incapable of perfect decision making? Are these truly terrible things? No, because humans are blessed with heart, and passion." Malign shrugs, "When passion overflows and moves through and guides your hands, you are free, when you are doing what you love." The Sith turns away from the woman, "I can show you everything I see as your passion, your love, and you are still hesitant, your mind is clouded with doubt and fear. The Jedi have broken you Lynae Cassius, they have torn down your defenses and made you question your humanity, made you question your passion!" The Sith marches off into the darkness, his boots echoing as he approaches his altar. “Does your heart not beat? Does your blood not flow? Do you not dream? Do you not wish for peace? If you can answer 'yes' to these questions, then you are human. Never fear your past. I did and it ruined my life for a very long time." He turns in the darkness, pulling his cloak around him tightly. His features grow stoic as he leaps up onto his altar standing on it. "Lynae Cassius, I intend to crush the New Republic into oblivion, destroy the Jedi, and restore peace to the universe so that my daughter Sonja Damion and my wife Gabrielle Damion can live in peace with their father. So that they find no need to hide from me." His hazel eyes flash in the darkness. "Captain Antoine Dareus intends to serve my efforts and to overcome a sickness that threatens his very life. Captain Axel Vichten intends to become the greatest Starfighter pilot in the galaxy and feel safe in that reassurance. Korynn Fleming intends to become a favored soul of the Emperor and serve the New Order in the eradication of dissidence. Lynae Cassius intends to find her heart." He says quietly, "What better place to look than with me among the dead worlds of this galaxy? Did you not do this?" He refers to Cochran, "Did you not obey an order?" He shrugs. "Rest assured, Lynae, I will never order you to destroy a world." "I volunteered," Lynae says quietly, her chin lifting slightly. "I volunteered to be the one to direct the bombing. Kreldin intended to direct it personally, but I asked to have the honor of directing it. And I was methodical, turned the task into a teaching one for the bridge crew so that those who actually carried out my instructions would never be confused as to how to do .. this.." She tips her head stiffly towards the planet in question with a generalized location, "in the most efficient and effective fashion. Streamlined." She shakes her head then, sighing heavily, rubbing at the back of her neck with one hand then at the line of scar tissue that encircles her left wrist. She stares at the scar tissue for a long moment, "What is love worth, Lord Malign? Worth killing for? Living for? Dying for? Giving up everything held dear, because everything amounts to nothing when held in the balance? What is the love of one man or woman worth, in the grand scheme of things." Her quiet laughter is self-mocking. "My logic is blunted in these discussions, aye, I know. I am well aware of that flaw. The ultimate trump card, emotions, human emotions. That which I have long sought to free myself from, like a disease, a handicap, and it still circles back to strike when I am least prepared to engage in battle. You say that being human is not a bad thing." Another breath of self-mocking laughter. "I have made my career by being cold, remote, ice, to work in a world where women are few and far between, especially in officer country. Women who rise through the ranks of the Empire do so through one of two ways. Flat on their backs, or by being ice and being one of the boys. " One eyebrow quirks briefly, "Clearly not the former, as the latter is the only viable option. No one touches me without permission, no one," she states in a flat voice that conveys the depth of her dignity and personal sense of honor. "I have found my heart, Lord Malign, and I need enough time to decide if the love of a good man is worth giving up my future for." Malign's aura seems to pulse across the room as Lynae speaks, and speaks passionately, something he would've never expected from her so many months ago when she stood on the bridges of ships and directed the death of millions of living beings. The Sith leaps down from the altar and nods, "So be it." He says darkly, "Is love worth all of those things?" he raises a brow, "Only if it can last." He smirks, "The problem with this galaxy, Lynae Cassius, is nothing is eternal, even the stars burn out." He gestures as the doors behind her and Korynn open, "Think long, think deeply. I know of at least one person on this ship that could very well /need/ you to join our order, for his survival." Malign's hazel eyes seem to soften for a moment, "There are some people even I cannot save." He says darkly and turns back to the altar he had leaped down from and knees before it making sure his hood is over his head, "I seek many things, and perhaps Captain Dareus' cure is one of those things I hope to find on a dead world." That was all he had to say as he slips into meditation and droid escorts come for those within the chambers. There were no trained blasters this time, and Lynae and Korynn were once again given full liberty to travel anywhere on the ship, only the war room and this room were off limits without an invitation. Korynn bows his head deeply, then turns and walks out of the room without a word. It is time to change into his new uniform.